May the White Moon Watch Over Us
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: The Noah family descended from an apostle, making them superior than normal humans. How fare they were against the White Titan? Only one way to find out. -Or alternate path where Allen Walker accidentally summoned Altera.- Alma Arc- One Shot


Summary: The Noah family descended from an apostle, making them superior than normal humans. How fare they were against the White Titan? Only one way to find out. -Or alternate path where Allen Walker accidentally summoned Altera.- Alma Arc-

* * *

MAY THE WHITE MOON WATCH OVER US

* * *

.

.

Most of humans found the moon as the Earth's only satellite.

In reality, the moon was a celestial body housed a hyper-advanced computer structure known as Moon Cell.

Its purpose was recording everything occurred in Earth, similar like Akashic Records itself.

Inside an unknown territory of the Moon Cell, a hero solemnly stood across the cold tundra. A hero clad in white, tribal tattoo, and eyes as red as the blood itself. A tricolored sword accompanied by her side. The sword of Mars' original God, Photon Ray.

People acknowledged this particular hero as Attila the Hun.

She preferred calling herself as Altera.

Once upon a time, she was Velber 02, the Ark of the Stars and sealed inside Moon Cell.

After her alien form created the Earth Altera, long she has been roaming in the moon. Time has no meaning in the Star of Tears. With her Heroic Spirit status, Altera has all the time in this world. So she continued to wait in silence, alone in wide tundra filled in snow and freezing wind.

Until one day, a voice reached her. Begging for salvation and justice.

Never the young woman in white fitted as an ideal hero. Nevertheless she answered. The tug from summoning carried her away from this vast database. Everything around her dissolved as the mana particles brought her to the source.

The mana particles formed her body as she came out from the 'gate' circle. Information filled her head. The hidden war between Exorcists and meta-humans clan dubbed as Noah family. The existence of Innocence and Akuma.

Alternate universe.

Interesting, she internally concluded.

It might not the Holy Grail War as she expected. Altera will not complain nevertheless. Once the summoning process completed and her body fully materialized, Altera snapped open her eyes.

And there, she found her Master.

A boy in his teenage years, dressed in dark clothes. His white colored hair and the peculiar scar on his left face were already striking characteristics. His right hand even more peculiar for its pigment was a wrong color. The color of charcoal contradicted the rest of his pale skin.

No matter. She reacted at his call and she'll abide by his order.

So Altera moved forth, startled the young man.

Photon Ray gleamed under the sun in her hand.

"Answer me. In accordance of your call, I have come forth."

White long veil flowed down in elegant way no different with bride veil.

"Thus I ask you,"

Crimson eyes regarded the young man.

"Are you my Master?"

The connection linked and keeping her existence with the person before her. The avatar of destruction sensed it. The solid proof of him as her Master and her as his Servant. The question was nothing more than a formality. Still, the affirmation was a necessary unwritten rule.

Altera will settled for now.

Allen Walker, the young exorcist, stared openly in no small amount of incomprehension. His purplish silver eyes blinked once, twice.

"What?"

A sharp sting from his left hand stole his attention.

Allen brought up his hand and found a strange red mark on his torn gloved backhand. Embedded on his skin and glowing faintly. Apparently seeing this, the mysterious young woman in white nodded.

"My name is Altera of the Saber class and from now on, I'll be your sword and shield."

Allen could only stare at her, his brain still loading from the absurdity. Everything she said so far doesn't make any sense. What was with this mark and her claim of being called…

Wait. She said she came because of his call, does this mean…?

"My, my. What's this?"

Even as Altera stayed still, her cursory red eyes scanned the situation. They were in sort of open area filled in demolished ruins. People were there as well but Altera zeroed her attention at the nearest person, a grey skinned man with stigmata in his neck and head. Stood beside the grey skinned man, was a fat man in elf features, a very tall hat, and gentleman suit.

"Another guest in the party～. And a lovely lady even." The strange fat gentleman commented in merry tune. "Why haven't you introduced her, Allen Walker～?"

Red eyes slightly narrowed. She sensed it with this body. The strange proportional man was the biggest threat for her Master. And any threats must be eliminate until nothing is left.

She will destroy anything prevented in her way.

"Master," Shielding her Master, Altera prepared for a battle. "Please step behind me."

"Wait―"

The young man couldn't finish whatever he wanted to say.

Burst of killing intent stopped him first. The tribal tattoo scattered on her dark skin lit up, emulated burning star. The earth cracked underneath her feet's pressure. Her voice was solemn yet apathetic.

"Crumble to dust."

In a heartbeat, Altera hurled at her adversary and swung Photon Ray.

* * *

The Noah family hailed as superhumans for they descended from an apostle.

One from them could eradicate a big city.

Together, they could bring mankind's extinguishment.

How fare they were against an alien that life by devour any life forms, though?

How fare they were against an Anti Cell capable of destroying the world?

Only one way to find out.

* * *

Because Nasuverse has too many OP aliens, magus, Servants, and Dead Apostles. Why not threw one into a world that freaking need a wrench?


End file.
